dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Tsuda
|Name Meaning = *Current Name: Riley -> Gaelic boy name meaning valiant *Surname: Tsuda (つだ/츠다) -> Harbour Rice Patty *Given Name: **Rai (らい) -> Trust, Thunder, Lightning **Jae-Ryun (재련) | Jae (재) -> Talent, Wealth, Cultivate, Again | Ryun (련) -> Petal, Lilly, Association |Nicknames = Rye Jae |Favourite Colour = Pale Blue |Favourite Movie = Dumb and Dumber |Favourite Song = Emeli Sandé & The Bryan Ferry Orchestra - Crazy In Love |Favourite Food =Mashed Potatoes |Favourite Drink = Bubblegum-flavoured ramune |Most Important People = Rory Tsuda |Most Treasured Possessions = Family photo |Custom Trivia = *He tries not to fit into the Ravenclaw stereotype but goddammit he's a sucker for a good book **He loves dystopian, crime and thriller books but hates outright horror and gore ***He loves both movie adaptation and novels the same amount *He's extremely ambitious *He gets startled easily **Loud bumps in the night are a main thing **Isn't afraid to go all the way to the Slytherin Common Room and sleep with Rory *Compared to Rory he's extremely shy **Has a tendency to tug at sleeves **He also likes to put the sleeves over his first and bunch it in the centre of his palm **Stereotypical Ravenclaw again the sense that he is definitely not shy in the classroom *Electively took Muggle Studies and Study of Ancient Runes **Mostly took the former so he could understand more about how his parents lived *He's actually quite sassy but rarely shows it **Partly because he never speaks but also because he believes he shouldn't waste the breath on people who don't mean much to him ***Sadly Rory ends up with all of the pent up sass *Is colour blind **Suffers from the type tritanomaly (lack of blue) ***He mistakes light blues with greys, dark purples with black, mid-greens with blues and oranges with reds ****Sub-consequently his favourite colour is pink or pale blue *His favourite food is either Japanese or Brazilian **His favourite beverage is either something of British or Korean origin *Paid more attention to learning both languages of his parents equally **Semi-fluent in both of them ***Finds it easier to speak Japanese and easier to write and understand Korean *He and his brother take more to the Korean heritage and reflect that in their looks **He has contemplated changing his name to Kang after his mother, but wouldn't as he wouldn't want to dishonour his father *Is ambidextrous **Favours right hand over left ***Will do most things with his right hand but when it comes to using his wand or riding a broom he finds he gravitates to his left hand more *Doesn't handle negative emotions well **He usually goes around screaming/shouting until he's out of breath and sleeps for a good hour or so ***Alternatively he's trying to write his feelings down but each book has been met with a fiery end *He literally studied the rules of Hogwarts **He doesn't know when or how this'll come to be useful but he hopes it does have a use because he did not spend half of the first term of first year learning them off by heart *Will f*ck you up in offensive spells **Not too bad at spells such as picking locks *Hates the smell of anything floral **Loves tropical fruit scents **Neutral on the scent of cinnamon **Fluctuates between loving and hating the scent of vanilla ***His amorentia scents include cooking spices, tobacco, old books and Rory's favourite deodorant *Definitely a dog over cat person **His favourite breed is Shiba Inu or Dalmation **Though he loves axolotls *Honour is a big thing for him, being raised by two parents are children of families who have immigrated from nations where honour is huge means that it's a big deal **His boggart is dishonour and it's form changes ***Usually it's an armed man, normally a samurai, being banished ***Another form of this is a family heirloom dropping as a result of his clumsiness *He's not too clumsy, just enough where every couple of days he drops something (possibly a reason why he's failing potions) *He's honestly the type to google something knowing it was creepy or scary and then regret it for the next month **Horror films are a no-no, full stop *Definitely conforms to the mindset of "I don't like labels" but at the same time is willing to label himself so people will leave him alone **Demi-homoromantic for sure, there's no doubt about that **Teeters between demi-homosexual, grey-homosexual and plain homosexual ***Finds sexual intercourse to be a weird thing; not weird in that it's //sex// but weird in that he knows he'd attach his feelings to his first time and isn't sure how he'd deal with potentially breaking up with them *He loves that his patronus is a barn owl **Also hates it since he finds them to be creepy at times |Bottom Image = Riley Tsuda.gif }} Category:EvilhariboMadness Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Speaks Brazilian Portuguese Category:Speaks Japanese Category:Speaks Korean Category:Multilingual Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:League Of Asian Characters Category:Students Category:Cherry Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Bird Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Born in Brazil Category:INTP Category:Muggle-Born Category:April Birthday Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Twins Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Hogwarts Graduate